


Escape From Ledgerdomain

by AlienWarriorPrincess



Category: Ben 10 Series, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienWarriorPrincess/pseuds/AlienWarriorPrincess
Summary: After draining the life force of every living thing in ledger-domain, Charmcaster's father is resurrected. She studied and worked all her life for this moment.But her happiness is short lived when her father chooses to go back, refusing to live a life at the cost of many others. Charmcaster is broken, not knowing what to do with her life now. This soon will all change.





	1. All for nothing

Charmcaster P.O.V

After throwing out Michael from ledger domain, I got the urge to just smash, destroy and kill anything near me. How dare he come and try to take over my realm, my dimension. That Energy sucking creep. Trashing my own castle didn't satisfy my anger. No. I needed to get out of this dump,out of ledger domain. I need a break from these purple skies; yes I was born and bred here, but its not the same anymore. After my father's death, uncle Hex's abandonment and taking over adwaita, Ledgerdomain felt empty. The only people living in this place are the rock creatures, mystical animals and other magical beings.

I'm going to head out back to earth, which I rarely only did when I had some business to take care of. Maybe a little adventure will help refresh my dampened mood.

Going through my closet, I picked out the best outfit that would best fit in with people on earth. I mean wearing my sorceress outfit and crown will attract unwanted attention,especially with saifu, my magical purse. I decide on a simple red short-sleeved polo, white mini skirt, and white tennis shoes. I even changed my whole hairstyle with a glamour spell. My waist-long white silver hair, was now styled into a shoulder length blonde bob. My naturally purple eyes, were now a bright sky blue. Saifu magically transformed into a plain tan handbag, with odd stitching, that one might take for a 'hipster look'. The Alpha-Rune,my prized posession, had magically transfigured into a necklace with a single pink charm engraved with the Alpha-Rune symbol.

I don't usually show much skin, so having 3/4 of my legs exposed felt weird to me. My long toned legs had a few scars here and there from previous battles, and brawls. But other than that they were smooth, and slightly tanned. My mini skirt hugged my tight, round derriere quite nicely. Checking over my appearance one last time, I gave myself a nod of approval. 'Not bad Charmy ,not bad' I thought to myself. I made sure I had everything I needed. "Saifu, do you have my staff in there?," I asked my magical 'purse'. Saifu grunted in response. "How about my rock pets, and rock bats?" Saifu grunted again in approval. Okay then I was all set.

My eyes glowed a bright pink, as I summoned open a portal to earth. The portal glowed a mix of violet and pink; as I stepped through I felt mana engulf me all over. It was a warm tingly sensation I was used to. The mana spun around me furiously as I finally stood in an empty back alley...in some city.


	2. New Encounters

Charmcaster P.O.V  
As I scanned my surroundings, I realized I was in New York City.


End file.
